


Stay

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Keep Fighting, Poetry, don't give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: You keep falling apart. But I'll be here to put you back together





	Stay

Child, why do you keep crying?  
Screaming and clawing for an escape  
Only to find it’s inside your mind  
Please open up, please take me in

Why do you insist on fighting alone?   
You say you are alone, but is it really true?  
I’ll take care of you, I’ll keep you warm  
I’ll dry your tears, to keep you calm

You want to give up, can I really blame you?  
After all the world has done, it would be a sweet escape  
But know there’s more to experience  
It’s not the end, don’t go yet

But I assure you, you will overcome  
You will fight back, you will climb the mountain.  
Defeat the tidal wave that keeps you down  
That makes it feel like you’re drowning

Look up and see the sky  
Feel the breeze ghosting across your skin  
Hear the birds and how content they are  
Stay to experience, stay to live, stay for me

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you guys are going through, I know it will get better. I know I sound way too optimistic. But there will be good days. Please don't give up, even when you really want to. If you need to talk I'm here. 
> 
> Tumblr: @iwritewhenever   
> Instagram: @z0enight75
> 
> Please contact me if you need to talk


End file.
